Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 3 and the 59th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy unintentionally insults Rolf. In order for Rolf to regain his honor, he must win a duel with Eddy. Plot The episode begins with Jonny sneaking up on a hydrant and telling it that its fly is undone. While noting on how hydrants are slower than molasses to Plank, Eddy then surprises him in a Kung Fu style. Soon a bunch of other Eddys appear and surround him. Jonny believes he is relieving a bad experience with expired tofu when he sees that it was just special effects. Eddy explains that is right and he can learn a whole lot more in Master Eddy's School of Kung Fu. Eddy had the idea to scam the kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons, but they all seem to have better things to do. As it seems, they are all headed over to Rolf's place. The Eds go over to see what all the fuss is about. Rolf (dressed in an outfit made out of sea cucumbers) is throwing a celebration at his house relating to the sea cucumber, and all the kids seem to take interest at the festivities. At Rolf's, the gathering is going well for everyone, but it soon quickly takes a downturn when the food turns out to be unusual (the food is mostly sea cucumber balls). Eddy disgraces Rolf unintentionally by uncaringly throwing one of Rolf's Great Nano's Sea Cucumber Balls at a fence as though they were toys, disgusted by the "edible" object (he was trying to throw it through a knothole in the fence but he missed). "Stupid fish ball," mutters Eddy. Emotionally hurt, Rolf punishes himself for disgracing the celebration by having the kids step on his face as they leave, and as they do so they express their anger at Eddy for ruining everything yet again. Ed then wants to step on Rolf's face like the other kids, but Edd stops him and takes Ed with him. Eddy then follows his friends while continuously asking what he did wrong. At the Junkyard, Edd insists that Eddy apologizes to Rolf (even convincing to make cupcakes for Rolf), but Eddy says he isn't sorry at all and refuses to make any cupcakes. Edd attempts to apologize for Eddy by giving Rolf a healthy potted plant. The Eds go to Rolf's house where they find that Rolf has buried himself alive with oxygen coming to him through a funnel. He refuses to come out and tells them to go away. Edd makes Eddy apologize by giving Rolf the plant. Eddy gives it and boredly says he is sorry for hurting his feelings before walking away. Rolf emerges out of the dirt when he feels the potted plant, but he sees Eddy's gift as the "Potted Shrub of Ridicule". He believes Eddy is trying mock him even more than he previously did by giving him the Potted Shrub. Rolf's shame and dishonor can stand no more after this and Eddy is challenged by Rolf to a duel. Eddy has no intention of turning up, but thing don't go as planned when Kevin drags him into the dueling pit arena and he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit (dug up and created by Rolf himself since he claimed tradition says only the shamed and dishonored person can do it) as the duel between Rolf and Eddy begins (but not before Eddy has to take a fish as a weapon). Eddy pleads that he is really sorry. Rolf then questions Eddy "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness?". Eddy states he did not and they soon begin fighting each other with dead fish. Eddy doesn't hit Rolf even once, while Rolf hits him many times continuously until finally Eddy falls off the log and Rolf has won the duel. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again as he has regained his honor from this victory. His rekindled friendship with Eddy is sealed with the Eels of Forgiveness being administered to the Eds' pants. Rolf then joins them by placing the eels in his own pants too, but however he is not happy again when Kevin "passes" on the Eels of Forgiveness ("I'll pass dude!") and he goes to presumably beat up Kevin for refusing the eels. As for Ed, he ends up turning into a fish-human hybrid due to his allergy to eels. "Fish face!" screams Eddy. Eddy tries to run off, but the eels render him immobile. Edd faints. Ed asks somebody to scratch his scales for him as the episode irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! away laughing ''Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses, huh, Plank? in a kung fu costume drops from a tree and strikes a Kung-Fu pose at Jonny For crying out loud!" ''Eddy's drop from the trees yelling and striking a pose, surrounding Jonny "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': blindfolded "I am one with my shoe size, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "I don't believe this! What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: excitedly "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': "Try one, Ed boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout." ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: the point ''"It's his hat, Eddy. He always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Ed': "Holy mackerel!" '''Edd': "Yes, I do believe you're right, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy "Can we stop for ice cream?" Edd: "Ed, please! Eddy is concentrating on the near-at-hand duel!" Eddy: "Like I'll show up! Mr. 'Give Rolf a plant'…" Ed: Kevin "Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road!" Kevin: "Hey, dork! It's time to-" honks the horn at Kevin and laughs Ed: relieved "Boy, that was close." ---- *'Eddy': at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with ''"What?! More fish?!" '''Rolf': "CHOOSE!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh, boo-hoo! I hurt Rolf's stinky fishball!" Edd: "It's not the fishball, Eddy. You hurt Rolf's feelings!" Eddy: "I didn't do anything."'' gets frustrated with Eddy'' Ed: "Why don't you bake cupcakes Eddy?" Edd: "Cupcakes?" *'Edd': eels squirm around in everyone's pants "Ed, are you enjoying this?" Ed: "I feel weird guys. I think I'm allergic to eels." [ Purple hives begin to pop out all over his skin, and suddenly he turns into a human-fish hybrid.] Eddy: FISH FACE! screams Ed: screen goes black "Can somebody scratch my scales?" Eddy: offscreen "Yeech!" Trivia/Goofs thumb|300px|right *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when he figures out that Eddy was only acting. However, if they were really reflections of Eddy, they all should have fallen at the same time. And, judging by the mirror angles, Jonny should have seen his own reflection, not Eddy's. Also, all the Eddys should have appeared at the same time if it were mirrors. This could all be an example of cartoon physics, though. *This episode strangely has captions for sound effects, such as the used samurai yell "Oooh!" *It is revealed that Kevin is the only one (besides the Eds) who seems to knows where the location of the Retro Van is. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, Ed and Eddy are barefoot (instead of in their usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion. If this scene is sped up, Eddy is heard in a normal voice saying, "NOOOOOOOOO!" See the video to the right. *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" also appears in this episode in the Junkyard, but it was ransacked. The reason why is most likely due to the fact the Eds abandoned it and threw it away since they had no use for it after the scam failed. *In Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, two posters can be seen. One shows Eddy pointing at the viewer and says "Master Eddy wants you" similar to the Uncle Sam poster, and another showing overpriced Kung-Fu actions. *Edd broke the fourth wall before the duel starts by saying "Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget," possibly referring to the budget of the show itself. The status of this, however, is not known. *When Eddy sat on the couch in the Junkyard, there was an AKA SODA license plate near him, which is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon. *Fish Ed briefly reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *When Eddy is sitting on the chair in the Junkyard, you can see the "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride" from the Ed Land scam in "Eds-Aggerate" in the background. *The Retro Van has a La Cucaracha horn sound in "Dawn of the Eds", but in this episode when Eddy honked the horn at Kevin, it's a regular horn sound. *The Kankers are absent in this episode. *Rolf actually refers to himself in first person a couple of time in this episode. "Bring me the Ed-boy!" and "I'' alone must bare the sorrow." In most episodes, he refers to himself in third person. *The title card is never seen on most recent airings of this episode for some reason and starts out with Jonny walking by the hydrant pump and telling it that its "fly is undone". *This episode reveals that Ed is allergic to eels and that he suffers an extremely adverse reaction in the presence of eels. *The Eels of Forgiveness are referenced again by Eddy in "No Speak Da Ed." *The fish Eddy used to duel against Rolf is shown again in "The Good Ol' Ed." This time though, Eddy is shown to able to use it properly. *'Prices of the Master Eddy's School of Kung Fu': #Kick: 25¢ #Hi-ya: 50¢ #Hand Chop: 50¢ #Ninja Pose: 25¢ #Any 3 Combo: 75¢ *'Rolf's customs in this episode''': #Sea Cucumber celebration: celebrated every year by Rolf's family in honor of Rolf's Great Nano defeating the Sea Cucumber, consuming sea cucumber balls while at it. It is considered an insult to throw the sea cucumbers at something as Rolf was saddened by this and let everyone trample on his face since Eddy shamed him. #The Potted Shrub of Ridicule: If someone gives a person a potted plant, it is considered a great insult to the honor of the person receiving the plant. #The duel: When something caused someone to lose their honor, they must reclaim it by dueling the person that made the person lose his/her honor. #The Cupcakes of Sorriness: A gift as an apology to show you are sorry about something, which was said by Rolf, "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness?" #The Eels of Forgiveness: a custom in Rolf's culture in the Old Country that, possibly, once honor has been reclaimed, the eels would patch up the conflict. It is an insult to "pass" on the Eels. And you may have to duel the person that "insulted" the Eels. *At the beginning when the first Eddy falls out of the tree in front of Jonny, he has four toes but after that he had three. Gallery expired Tofu.png|The supposed side effects of bad tofu. master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu.png|Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu. Rolf's Suit.png|Rolf in his sea cucumber suit. Rolf Shocked.png|Rolf is shocked. Choose!.png|The start of the duel. Kapow!.png|Rolf beating Eddy. Rolf's Honor.png|Rolf regains his honor. Eels of Forgiveness.png|A round of eels, on the house! fishface!.png|Fishface! Pouf.jpg|Rolf whacking Eddy during the duel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3